The Evans Girl
by Laurie26
Summary: Have you ever wondered who exactly was the woman with Harry's eyes? Found out in The Evans Girl, and watch as she navigates through her years at Hogwarts, and experiences love, loss, pain, and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's here

I was in between colors, and different faces began swimming in them. "You're no different then them. You're just a muggle, ordinary. You never got your Hogwarts letter, you're nothing special," whispered the voices in my ear, and I shivered. They continued over and over again until I woke up in a cold sweat. My hair was matted down the side of my face, and my heart rate was slowly coming back down to normal.

I had that nightmare again, the one where I didn't get my Hogwarts letter. It had first occurred when Severus got his, that day he was so happy. He told me not to worry, he was positive that I am a witch. I kept telling myself that mine must've been late, maybe lost in the mail. That has to be the reason.

I have to get in. I've heard so many stories from Severus, and I don't want to go back to that awful public school. Everyone hates me there. That's why I've been checking the post for over a week now, just to make sure. My parents haven't a clue what's going on, and I don't want them to know until I get my letter.

"Lily, breakfast is ready! Come down quick before it gets cold!" Yelled my mum from downstairs, startling me out of my thoughts.

I brushed the nightmare off and yelled back, "Be there in a minute!" I quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs to see if the mail was here yet. I didn't see it on the counter, and my heart dropped in disappointment.

I slowly dragged my feet to the breakfast table as my dad said, "Why are you looking so glum, lily pad? You got a letter today." My breath caught. Could it be? I ripped open the cream colored envelope with the red stamp and began unfolding the parchment. As I read it, I felt a smile slowly creeping onto my face.

"What does it say, dear?" asked my mum, reaching a hand over so she could read it. As she read it her mouth dropped open, and she immediately began discussing something with dad. I paid no attention, because I was going to Hogwarts! I was lost in thought about what I'll be learning, and the friends that I'll make, when I heard mum call my name. "Lily, Lily, are you alright?" She shook me by the shoulders gently and I nodded, dazed. "Your father and I were just discussing where we are going to get your school supplies!"

I blinked. "School supplies? You're alright with this?"

"Of course we are; we are so proud of you!" Mum beamed down at me.

"What's going on? Does Lily have a letter?" Petunia asked, bounding down the stairs.

"Petunia, Lily's just gotten accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! All witches and wizards across Britain go there, it's the finest school there is. Isn't it wonderful!" Petunias mouth gaped open, shock spreading on her face.

"Am-am I going?" She asked in a small voice.

"Er, no, dear. It's just addressed to Lily. But aren't you so proud of your little sister?" Mum said, giving Petunia a look of pity.

"What? No! She's a…a freak! That's what she is! A freak!" She cried, tearing back up the stairs, spitting those foul words at me. I watched as she slammed the door of her room shut, and it felt like she was shutting her life out from me. I started to feel the tears leak out, and as soon as they did they were being wiped away my dads sleeve.

"Now, don't cry, lily pad. She'll come around," He said, trying to comfort me. I nodded, sniffling.

"How about we go do some school shopping to take your mind off of things? Now, where are we going to get these things in London…," Mum murmured.

Instantly, my face brightened. "I know a person who can take me, if that's alright. He'll know where to get all of these things."

My parents were disappointed that they weren't going to take me, but they soon agreed. With their permission, I flew out the door, down the street to the left, and stopped, right in front of the red painted door. I banged my fist on it, and the door creaked open. "Severus! I got.. I got my letter," I wheezed, panting from all that running.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's me. This is my second chapter of The Evans Girl, and I hoped you liked it! I just wanted to wish you happy holidays, and I hope everyone has a good 2017. I went to our beach house for the holidays, and it was lot's of fun! I might not be able to post as often as I am because I have school starting Tuesday. However, I will try to post a chapter every week.**

 **Speaking of chapters, I'm sorry the first chapter was short. I didn't mean it to be, and I didn't realize that it was going to be so short. I'll try and make my other chapters longer, and I tried to make this one longer as well.**

 **Happy holidays!**

Chapter 2: It's James, by the way

"What is this place?" I asked, turning around in wonderment.

"Diagon Alley," Severus replied, smiling. I sighed, taking in all the magic.

"So, where to first?" I asked, but Severus was cut off by a boy who ran into us. We fell down, and a rock cut into my leg. "Ugh," I moaned, clutching my knee. I noticed all of the contents of my bag fell out, and I crawled over to clean it up.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The boy yelled over his shoulder. He was with three other boys, one who remarkably looked like a rat, a skinny one, and one that had long dark hair hanging to his shoulders.

"You ran into us, you watch where you're going!" I yelled back at him. He stopped, and slowly turned around.

Plastered on his face was a smirk and he said, "I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about the greasy slimeball next to you."

Furious, I stood up and started toward him, but Severus pulled me back by my arm and murmured, "Let it go, he's not worth it."

As the boy arrogantly sauntered away, he yelled back, "It's James, by the way." That just fueled my anger, and I struggled in Severus's grasp. I was furious about how he treats people like that, and how he can get away with it.

"Come on Lily. Let's go get our supplies," Severus said, desperately trying to get me away from the scene. I reluctantly agreed, and we went on our way.

After stopping by Flourish and Blott's bookstore, Gringotts, and Madam Malkin's Robes, Severus and I split up. He had already gotten his wand earlier, so I traveled to Ollivanders myself. As I walked up to the old dusty store, I noticed it said above the door, _founded in 383 B.C._ "Wow, it really is old," I thought to myself.

I pushed open the cracked door, and a bell tinkled quietly. I squinted through the dust, and noticed hundreds of stacked wands along the shelves. "Hello?" I asked tentatively, not really sure what to do.

"Lily Evans, I presume?" said a voice behind the counter. I jumped, surprised. It had seemed that the old man who was standing behind the counter appeared out of thin air. Seeing my expression he said, "Oh, I didn't mean to startle you, dear. But you are Lily Evans, correct?" I nodded, not sure how exactly he knew my name. He then grabbed a measuring tape that started _moving on it's own._ I stared, and then found my voice.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to find you a wand." He then began measuring me from all sorts of odd places, like my ear to my toe, or nose to my mouth. Once he had finished, he disappeared behind the shelves murmuring to himself.

I stood there awkwardly, until he emerged again. "Ah, I think this is it. Go on, wave it around," he told me, while giving me a wand. I held it, and I suddenly felt a wave of heat radiate through me.

I stood there, transfixed on the wand. After a while, I finally looked up to see Mr. Ollivander smiling at me. "Yes, ten and a fourth inches long, made out of willow, and has a unknown core. It's swishy, and good for charms."

I smiled back at him, payed, thanked him, and left his shop. After closing his door, I was immediately swallowed by the crowd. After checking the time, I noticed I still had a good amount of time before I had to meet Severus, so I decided to explore a bit. I found a shop called Sugarplum's Sweet Shop, and I decided to go in.

On the outside it looked like a scruffy pink painted shop, but once inside I was distracted by all of the sweets lined up on the wall. I took a big breath in, and it smelled just like cotton candy. Excited, I began looking through the displays, but I didn't recognize any of the sweets that were there.

"Would you like to try Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" asked a monotone employee, tapping me on the shoulder. I shrugged, and held open a palm. He placed a white one on my hand, and thinking it was coconut, popped it into my mouth. What I was tasting was definitely _not_ coconut. My face turned sour immediately, and I had a urge to spit it out.

"What is this? It tastes like...like...mayonnaise!" I exclaimed.

"When they say every flavor beans, they mean _every flavor_ ," Said a voice behind me, and I whipped around. There standing in front of me was a boy, he had glasses, black hair that stuck up wildly in random places, and striking hazel eyes that watched my expression change from curious, to distaste as I realized who he was. He was James, the boy who had pushed Severus and I, and called him a slime ball.

My mouth pursed, but not from the treat. "Look, I came here to apologize to you. I'm sorry I knocked you over earlier," he said with sincerity in his voice.

I sighed and said, "I accept your apology, but you shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should be apologizing to Severus."

"Severus? That's the name of the greasy ball of hair next to you?"

"Watch it. I thought you were apologizing."

"All I'm saying is that I don't understand how you can be friends with him, or anyone being friends with him for that matter." The skinny boy next to him elbowed him gently in the ribs, as if to say to back off. James shook him off and continued, "I mean, when you get to Hogwarts, I would get to know some other people, maybe people who aren't complete creeps."

"You don't even know him, and besides, I don't need your advice on who to be friends with. I think I can make that decision by myself, thank you," I said, gritting through my teeth. He flushed red, and there was an awkward pause.

"So, you got mayonnaise, huh?" He asked, filling the silence.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Mayonnaise. Your Bertie Bott's Bean, that's the flavor that you got."

"Oh, yeah. They're kind of like Jelly Beans, right?"

"What beans?"

"Never mind," I said, realizing that he had no idea what they were.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"I guess."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye," he said, then flushed once he realized that he had said bye twice now. At this my mouth turned up at it's corners a bit. As he walked away, I could hear his friends teasing and mocking him, and repeating bye to him. He pushed them by their shoulders, his face red.

As I was walking away, I realized that he didn't know my name. I turned around, and yelled just as he was about to turn the aisle, "Hey James!" He turned around with his mouth shaped in a o in surprise. "It's Lily, by the way." He nodded, and I turned for the door, full on grinning, ran down the cobblestone street to meet up with Severus.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I ran down the street, passing the cookie cutter houses. The wind was whipping in my hair, and that goofy grin was still plastered on my face ever since my conversation with James.

I don't know why, I should hate him. But I don't. However, I don't exactly like him. My feet slapped hard on the ground, and my arms pumped up and down in rhythm with my breathing. My hair billowed around me, and I caught a glimpse of my flaming red hair. I imagined I was on fire; nothing could stop me.

I pushed myself, willed myself to run faster. When I did, I let out a laugh. It was loud, and it rang out over the fog surrounding the houses, surprising me. The neighbors were probably watching, but I didn't care because I had the best day ever.

I had found out I was a witch after all, I spent the day with Severus without worrying about Petunia calling us freaks, and the wand in my right hand was proof. It was beautiful, the dark wood contrasted against my pale hand, grasping it tightly, not wanting to ever let it go.

In the distance I saw my house, and I raced toward it. I came to my doorstep, and put my hands on my knees, out of breath from my run. My hair was a mess, tangled in knots. I ran my fingers through my hair, vainly trying to fix it. I then took a breath and stepped inside my house. As soon as I stepped in, I was overwhelmed with a delicious smell.

"Mhm...what's cooking?" I asked.

"Darling! You're home!" said my parents, crushing me in a hug.

"You're…crushing me," I gasped.

"Oh, sorry. It's dinner, by the way, that's what's cooking," said my mum. "Petunia, come and say hello to Lily!" called mum.

"Hello Lily," replied Petunia stiffly from the couch. I frowned, apparently she isn't over this Hogwarts thing yet.

Oblivious to Petunias response, my dad said, "Come, come. Tell us all about your day!" He pushed out my chair, and I sat. I began telling them all of it, how Severus and I got our supplies, and how I got my wand. I pulled it out of my pocket and showed them it. They oohed and aahed, but I was more focused on Petunia. She was sulking, picking at her food, disengaged from the conversation. And every time I mentioned Severus's name she rolled her eyes.

I continued on trying to ignore her. I didn't mention James, however. I felt like they wouldn't understand.

Then the topic of conversation traveled to what I was going to pack, and soon it traveled to when I was going to be leaving for Hogwarts.

"Well, the train for Hogwarts leaves at eleven in the morning, and your ticket says that you should be there at platform nine and three quarters, but I've never heard of that platform in Kings Cross Station," said my dad.

My face brightened. "It's alright, Severus can take me. We'll just meet at King Cross Station and he'll show me were the platform is," I said.

"That's wonderful that your friend can take you," replied my mum. Petunia scoffed.

"What's the matter darling?" asked my mum.

"I just think that it is unfair that Lily gets to go to this school. It's always Lily this, and Lily that. When is it ever my turn?"

"Well, honey, Lily's a witch, and well, your not."

"No, I'm just human," spat Petunia. Everyone at the dinner table gasped.

"Petunia!" exclaimed my father, shocked.

"No, it's true! Lily and her creepy friend Severus are not human! They're freaks! That's why they belong to that school, and that's why I'm not! Because I'm normal!" There was a split second of pause and then my father spoke up.

"Now Petunia, we expect you to be grateful of your sister's success! I don't know what has gotten into you, but I don't like it. I have had enough of you today, go to your room!" Petunia eyes water until they looked like they might spill over, and then the tears seemed to disappear suddenly. Her face turned red, her nostrils flared, and she turned on her heel and went into her room without another word.

"Are you alright dear?" asked my mum softly. I nodded, and realized my mouth was open in shock.

"May I be excused please? I want to go start on packing," I asked. Both of them nodded, looks of pity on their faces. I washed my plate, and ran up the stairs into my room. I threw myself onto my bed and started to sob in my pillow, making it muffled. After what had seemed like hours, I had stopped. I then gradually fell asleep with tear stained cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is chapter 3, and I hope you guys like it so far! While I'm writing this I'm learning so much about Lily Evans and who she was. I'm really glad that I chose her to write my story on.**

 **I know I've talked about starting another story, but I'm still having doubts. I was thinking about writing a short story in Snape's perspective where he finds out Lily's dead. I wanted to do this piece because I feel like it would have a lot of emotions displayed in it, and I think it would be interesting to see his pain and his love for Lily.**

 **Please review and let me know if it's something you would enjoy reading!**

 **Because it's a new year, my resolution is to be more confident with myself. What's yours?**

Chapter 3: Welcome to Hogwarts

I stood between platform nine and ten, confused. "Um, Severus, there isn't a platform nine and three fourths." Severus smiled at me.

"Sure there is. You just have to know where to look," he said.

"Okay… so where should I look?" I asked. Wordless, he gripped his trolley and ran right into the wall between platform nine and ten. Just as he was about to crash into it, he disappeared. "Severus!" I hissed. I stood in between the rushing crowd and called his name. People started to stare, but I kept calling.

"Lily! Stop calling my name, I'm right here. You're starting a scene," Severus said, appearing from the wall.

"Severus! You...the wall…," I rambled, confused.

"Yes, you have to run into the wall to get onto the platform. Now hurry up, the train is about to leave. If you're nervous I would suggest to do it in a run," he said, encouraging me. I took a deep breath in, prayed that nobody saw me, and ran towards the wall. I shut my eyes closed, and realized that I hadn't ran into the wall yet. I opened my eyes, and standing before me was a magnificent train with people bustling in and out of it.

I was shocked, and stood there like a idiot staring at everything and everyone. "Come on Lily, we have to get on the train before it leaves!" said Severus, appearing behind me. I snapped out of it and nodded, letting the crowd carry me to the train.

We walked down the aisle of the train, and found a compartment that was empty. We sat down and began discussing what we would do during are years of Hogwarts. The more we talked, the more excited I became.

Severus explained that there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. He also explained that Gryffindor was the house of the brave, Hufflepuff was the house of just, Ravenclaw was the house of intelligence, and Slytherin was the house of the ambitious. "What house do you want to belong in? I wouldn't mind being in Slytherin," he said.

Before I could answer, a witch pulled up with a trolley filled with sweets and asked, "Anything from the trolleys dears?" My eyes widened as I examined the sweets there.

"What would you recommend?" I asked.

"Well, the chocolate frogs are very popular. Those would be three knuts," she said.

"Three knuts...which ones are the knuts?" I murmured to Severus, digging around my bag.

"The small bronze ones," he said. I eventually pulled out three knuts, paid, and thanked her. In return she gave me a box with five sides on it. I opened it curiously, and my heart skipped when a _frog jumped out_.

"Is it real?" I asked Severus, as I watched it crawl over the seat.

He chuckled. "No, it's all chocolate, they just put a spell on it to make it act and look like a frog." I scoped it up with my hand, and noticed something else in the box. It was a card and it had a picture of a beautiful lady, Helga Hufflepuff.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"She's one of the founders of Hogwarts, and the founder of Hufflepuff," he said. I flipped it over and began reading the back.

After a while, I became sleepy from all that chocolate. I rested my head up against the cool window and watched as the landscape changed. My eyelids became droopy and I fought to keep them open, not wanting to miss anything. I eventually succumbed to my tiredness and fell into a tranquil sleep.

"Lily, Lily, wake up!" Someone shook my shoulder. I ignored them, irritated that they disturbed me. "Lily, come on. We have to get dressed. We're almost there," said the voice again.

"Almost where?" I asked, not sure what they meant.

"To Hogwarts of course! Please wake up," the person said. My eyelids flew open. Hogwarts! I had completely forgotten, I had thought I was back in my room, not on the train. I sat up and felt something wet on my lips. I gingerly touched it.

"I drooled," I said, mortified.

"Yeah, and you snored to. Almost drowned out the train," the voice said, and I turned towards it. A figure began to take place, and I slowly realized it was Severus. He already had his robes on, and I shot up. I immediately began searching through my trunk for my robes to change into. In a haze, I stumbled toward a bathroom to get dressed.

Right as I exited the bathroom, I got swallowed by the crowd heading for the doors. They deposited me off as different people went their own way. I stood there, not really sure what to do or where to go, until I heard a great booming voice go, "First years! First years!" I turned to where the voice was, and saw a large man with a shaggy beard waving all the first years over. I followed them, and then found myself next to Severus.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I got lost in the crowd," I replied. We made our way to a black lake, and dozens of boats lined up in the water.

"Grab a boat and a paddle! Only three to a boat!" instructing the large man. Severus and I got in a boat with another girl who had caramel hair and deep blue eyes. We rowed and rowed until our arms were sore, and I began making out lights in the distance.

We rowed more, and the freezing water began splashing my robes and I shivered from the frosty wind. Once my eyes adjusted, I could see a figure of a giant castle in the distance. Soon more and more boats began to see the castle, and some of them even stopped to stare.

"Whoa," I breathed. We continued on, and eventually made it to shore. We followed the large man into the castle, and warmth hit me as soon as I stepped in. We suddenly stopped, and I heard a voice speaking at the front. I stood on my tiptoes to get a better look and saw a strict looking woman with gray hair in a tight bun in emerald green robes addressing us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am professor Mcgonagall and I am the head of the Gryffindor house. In Hogwarts there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You will be sorted into one of these houses. Gryffindor house is the house of the brave, Hufflepuff is the house of just, Ravenclaw is the house of wit, and Slytherin is the house of ambition. If you do something admirable, than your house will be awarded points. If you do something that is looked down upon here at Hogwarts, your house will have points taken away. At the end of the year a House Cup will be awarded to the house with the most points. Now, get into pairs and follow me," the old woman commanded.

We followed her instructions, and we made our way down the hallway. We came to two double oak doors, and she pushed them open with ease, like she's done that a thousand times before. Inside was a great room, with four long tables that stretched from one end to the other. Sitting at those tables where students, and as we made our way to the front of the room, they all turned to look at us. As we walked to where the teachers sat, I wondered how exactly they were going to sort us.

I also noticed students looking up at the ceiling and whispering, and I followed their gaze. Above looked like a night sky, and there was floating candles that illuminated the entire room. My mouth fell open, but I quickly closed it as soon as I realized it was agape. We finally came to a stop, and everyone kind of clumped up around this stool with a ragged old hat sitting on it. We waited patiently for something to happen. The brown hat then started to sing a song about Hogwarts, and I loved it. After it had finished everyone clapped and I clapped until my hands stung.

Then professor Mcgonagall came up behind it and called out the name, "Alcaston, Margaret!" The girl who was in the boat with us shyly stepped up and sat on the stool. Professor Mcgonagall slipped the hat onto her head, and after a minute or two, shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" She smiled and took the hat off and went to sit with the Hufflepuff table. This continued on, and then it came to last names starting with E's.

I held my breath until Mcgonagall adjusted her glasses and called out, "Evans, Lily!" I let out a breath, and the crowd of people parted to let me up. As I walked up, I could feel everyone in that room staring at me, and I sat down, waiting for the hat to be placed on my head. It came down like a veil of darkness, and I could hear a little voice in my ear.

"Hm… you're very bright, that's very clear. But you also are very brave and loyal, the exact image of Gryffindor. Where to put you… I know, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted out to the crowd, and the hat was lifted off of me. I heard people clapping and cheering, and I grinned in delight, smoothed down my hair and walked over to my fellow Gryffindors.

I sat down in a empty seat and looked up to see Severus staring at me. I gave him an encouraging nod and he turned back towards the Sorting Hat. Soon it came to the P's, and I watched as James got placed in Gryffindor along with his friends. I clapped politely, and watched as he sat down on the other side of the table a few seats away. I turned my attention away from him and watched as Severus got sorted into Slytherin.

We locked eyes a moment as he was sitting down, but he peeled away and began talking to someone else. I sighed and looked down to my plate. All of a sudden, a feast popped up and me and a few others gasped in surprise. I saw others piling food on their plate, so I did too. It was the most delicious thing I've ever eaten in my life. I saw my cup was filled with something too, so I tried it. It was also wonderful.

A girl next to me saw my look of surprise when I tried it, and asked, "Muggle born?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"Muggle born. It's a term used when a witch has parents who aren't magical."

"Oh. Then yeah. How'd you know?"

"I saw your reaction when you were trying pumpkin juice. I just kind of made a assumption," she said sheepishly.

"Pumpkin Juice! That's what it's called? It's delicious," I said.

"Wait until you try butterbeer," she said, smirking.

I held out my hand to her and said, "Lily Evans."

She smiled and shook my hand while saying, "Mary MacDonald."

"So I'm assuming your parents are magical?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm pureblood," she replied.

"Well, I'm guessing that you know a lot about the wizarding world. Frankly, I have no clue what it is," I confessed to her. After I said that, she launched into the culture of wizards, she told me all about quidditch, what subjects we'll be learning, the Ministry of Magic, and lot's of other topics. We talked all through dinner and dessert, and we continued our conversation through the hallways to our common room. Right as we were climbing the stairs, they started to move. We gasped and hung onto the railings.

"Oh, right. Forgot to mention that. The stair ways move just so you know," our Head Boy said.

"Now you tell us," murmured Mary. I giggled.

We then stopped at a portrait of a large woman and the Head boy said, "Slug vomit." At this I wrinkled my nose. With a creak, the portrait swung open into a warmly lit room with a fireplace and a big squishy couch. We stepped over the ledge into the room and were pointed to the rooms were we will be sleeping, the boys being separate from the girls.

Me, Mary, and other girls came into a room with beds, and we began introducing ourselves. In our dorm there was me, Mary, Violet, Melissa, Lisa, and Kelly. Lisa had some leftover candy from the train, so she shared with us and we began trading stories from before Hogwarts. We stayed up late, hugging our pillows in our pajamas until our eyes became droopy and our voices started to slur.

One by one we began to climb into bed and go to sleep, and eventually I did too. I turned off my bedside table and tried to ignore the giggling by Violet and Melissa who were still up. Right as my head touched the pillow I fell into a content sleep, and dreamt nothing except old memories that I had forgotten long ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry about the late update, but this past week was chaos. It snowed, school was canceled, and I got a cold. I've been trying really hard to work on this chapter, but I've been really busy.**

 **Anyway, today I'm going to see La La Land! I heard it's really good, but my friend spoiled the end for me. There's so much more movies that I want to see! I really want to see Hidden Figures, Passengers, The Space Between Us, and Beauty and the Beast. I really want to see Beauty and the Beast because it has Emma Watson in it, so it's bound to be good.**

 **Here's Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: First day

I slowly woke up from my sleep, the light from the window blinding me. I sat up and looked around groggily. Everyone else was asleep, and I checked the time on the clock; it was 6:30 in the morning. I slipped on a pair of slippers and padded down to the common room to see if others were up.

There was no one else there, and everything was eerily quiet. I had some time before breakfast in the dining hall started, so I got a book from off of the shelves and sunk into the couch and read by the crackling fire. I was so absorbed in my book that I didn't notice someone coming down the stairs.

It was one of the boys who was with James, and I didn't notice him sit in a chair next to me. He coughed, I jumped up startled, and lost my page in the book.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"No, it's quite alright. I should have seen you coming," I said.

"You're Lily, right? Lily Evans?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. What's your name?" I asked him.

"Remus. Remus Lupin," he answered.

"Do you mind if I stay?" he asked.

"Why would you leave?" I questioned. He smiled, and we elapsed in a silence.

"What book are you reading?"

"The Book of Charms and Spells."

"Are you interested in Charms? It's a fascinating topic."

"I'm really interested in everything. Mr. Ollivander said my wand was good for charms, so I was thinking I could get a head start on our classes. What books about charms have you read?" I asked. We then launched into a discussion about our subjects, and we shared some prior knowledge we know about each topics.

"Goodness, look at the time! I'm really sorry I have to get ready for the day, but we can continue this discussion tomorrow," I said.

"No worries. It was a pleasure talking to you," he said, smiling. I smiled back at him, and went back in my dorm to get ready. Still, no one was up, so I took a long hot shower, making the mirror steam up. I then got dressed in my robes, brushed my teeth and hair, and exited the bathroom.

Everyone was getting up, and I chirped to them, "Good morning everyone! See you all in the dining hall!" Some waved, but most grunted, too tired to comprehend what I was saying. I then made my way to the dining hall, and only a few students were there eating breakfast.

I sat down and started piling my plate with fruits, toast, and eggs. I hungrily dug in, and noticed the Daily Prophet laying on the table a few seats away. I scooted over, picked it up, and began reading it. By the time Mary had entered the dining hall, I had read it cover to cover.

"So it is true that the early bird gets the worm," she said, sitting down next to me. I smiled, not answering her partly because my mouth was full with food.

I swallowed a big bite and said, "Good morning,"

"So what classes have we today?" she asked while helping herself to a big plate of bacon.

"I think we have potions, charms, and herbology," I replied. "I think that we have charms with the Hufflepuffs, potions with Slytherin, and herbology with Ravenclaw. I'm so excited for charms because I can talk to my friend Severus!"

"Severus? Isn't he a Slytherin?" she said in almost a condescending way.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" I challenged her. She shrugged, backing off.

"Oh good lord, look at the time! I really must get up earlier. We have potions in ten minutes!," Mary said, pulling me along. I stumbled trying to gather my stuff and trying to eat a piece of toast at the same time. We ran down the hallway, our feet clanging on the marble floor.

"Mary...wait up...I'm still eating my toast," I gasped as she pulled me along by the arm.

"The toast can wait! We have to be there early so we can make a good impression!" she snapped at me. I sighed and let her drag me along the staircase. All of a sudden, it started to move and in surprise I almost choked on my toast. I coughed until my airways were clear and Mary asked if I was alright. I nodded, and she cursed because this change in route but us behind schedule.

We finally made it to potions class on time, and I saw that only half of the class was there yet, and we joined them. They were all sitting down in different desks, and I had noticed the teacher wasn't there yet. Mary and I chose a seat in the front, sitting next to each other. I noticed Melissa was in the class to behind us, and I waved. She waved back. I turned back to the front, where I heard some shuffling behind the desk. I leaned on my elbows to get a better look, and suddenly a small man popped up on the stack of books behind his desk.

I jumped up in my seat, and my face turned red because I heard some snickers behind me. Mary turned towards me and she gave me a sad smile, and turned around to sush the others.

"Hello everyone, I'm Professor Flitwick, and I'll be teaching Charms this year. Today we will be practicing lumos, the light creating charm. Now, everyone get out your wands," Professor Flitwick ordered in a squeaky voice.

Everyone did so, and he began to show us how to wave our wands to create that spell. "Now, wave your wand up, and bring it back down in a circular motion. Like this," he then proceeded to perform the spell, and the end of his wand was basked in a white glow. Everyone oohed and awed, and he then instructed us to try it on our own. On my second try, I got it.

"Lumos," I said in a clear confident voice. Suddenly, my wand vibrated a white light at the tip, and I broke into a grin. People noticed and stared at my light and me.

"Well done! Our first person able to perform the spell correctly! Five points to Gryffindor! Congratulations Ms…?" he inquired.

"Evans," I said.

"Wonderful, Ms. Evans! You can now move onto the next step, extinguishing the light. You will now perform the counter-curse, Nox. Now, the hand movements are different, and you'll find them in your copy of The Beginners Guide to Charms and Spells. Tell me if you have any questions," he said.

I nodded, and dug through my bag to find it. I eventually did, and I read through the directions. I found that to perform it, you were to wave your wand in a shape like a wave. It took me longer than Lumos, and by the time I did get it, most people were moving onto Nox too. As I extinguished my light, I looked up to Professor Flitwick.

He smiled down at me from his stacked books and said, "Well done Ms. Evans." I smiled back and by the time I had put all my things back in my bag, it was time to go. "Remember, your homework is to write a 1,000 words essay on the significance of the spells Lumos and Nox and how crucial they are to the wizarding community. Make sure to include famous witches and or wizards who have used this spell to get out of a fatal predicament," he called as we gathered our stuff and began to exit the classroom.

Next, Mary and I walked to Herbology together. It was outside of the school, and they were located in big, humid, foggy greenhouses. It was taught by Professor Sprout, a stout women with a kind gentle voice. We were taught with the Ravenclaws, and I was intimidated on how much they know on the subject.

We learned about Bouncing Bulbs, and we had to perform Knockback Jinx on them. I had trouble with that spell, and my confidence shrunk, and my dignity disappeared when one of the bulbs hit me with a ball of dirt.

"Ugh, gross. Right in my mouth too," I groaned, once the dirt hit me. The dirt was everywhere on me, it got in my robes, in my eyes, and my mouth.

"Oh dear. Go wash yourself off and you're excused from class. Just remember to practice the Knockback Jinx for homework," Professor Sprout told me. I walked out with my face red, my dignity lost, and left a sniggering greenhouse. I sighed, and kept my head down so I wouldn't get more stares.

I was just walking toward the entrance of the greenhouse, when I ran into something hard and big. I stumbled and was falling over when to large hands grabbed me and stood me straight.

"Thanks," I said, and brushed the hair out of my face to reveal the man who led us to the castle.

"No problem. I don't want to be rude, but what happen to your face?" he asked in a heavy accent of something I couldn't identify.

I sighed and said, "Bouncing Bulbs."

"Ah. They are buggers, aren't they?" I nodded, and saw him carrying him something in his arm.

"What's that?"

"Oh this. This here is some dead Billywigs for the Doxy's."

"Billywigs? I was reading somewhere that just plain meal worms can be used to feed the Doxy's just as well as Billywigs, and they are actually sometimes more effective. They're also cheaper, but there is more advertising for Billywigs because they want you to spend that extra money,"

"Meal worms, huh? I'll have to look into that. Why don't one of these days you come over to my house, just by the Forbidden Forest and we can talk this over some tea,"

I smiled and said, "That would be lovely, er, what;s your name again?"

"Hagrid. And you?"

"Lily Evans. I think that would be lovely, Hagrid." He smiled, waved, and started to walk away towards his house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I had washed off in the girls bathroom, and I noticed that I should get going in I want to be early to potions. I walked slowly to the dungeons, were it was held, so I wouldn't have to sit there awkwardly while the teacher tries to make small talk. As it turned out despite my best efforts, I was the first one there.

It was held in a dark room, with lot's of vials of liquids on the shelves. I shuddered to think of what is in the foggy jars. I made my way down the aisle and sat down at a desk in the front. Then, the door opened and made a creaking noise, and I twisted around to see who it is.

It was Severus, and once he saw me he broke into a grin. I waved him over, and he sat down next to me.

"Severus! How are you? I've missed you!" I said.

"I'm good, what about you? How's Gryffindor?" he said, and spat out the word Gryffindor.

"Oh please. Don't tell me you're going to get all sour because we're on different houses that happen to be rivals!" I exclaimed.

He sighed and said, "Of course not, Lily. I would never be mad at you."

As soon as he said that, the door creaked open again and students began to file in. I saw Mary come in and search the crowd for me, and her eyes found mine. She started towards me, but as soon as she saw who was occupying the seat next to mine, she rolled her eyes and at down in a seat at the back.

"Hm. It seems your friend doesn't like me that much," he said to me. I was about to reply, when two buff Slytherins entered, and when they saw me, they pointed and started to whisper to each other.

"Well, it seems that your friends don't like me either," I said back. Severus put on a grim smile and turned to the front.

"Welcome everyone! I am professor Slughorn, and I will be teaching Potions. Now, everyone take out your books, A to Z potions for first years," instructed a man who introduced himself as professor Slughorn. "Now, read the ingredients for Alihotsy Draught, and find them in the cabinets to your right,"

Everyone scattered to the get the ingredients, and Severus and I were the first to find them all. Class continued on, and it seemed that we were attracting the attention of professor Slughorn.

At one point he asked, "Are you two sure you're not in Ravenclaw?" At this I blushed, and Mary scoffed. After class, Severus and I walked together talking about the discussion in Potions.

Mary walked pass us in a rush, her shoulder brushed roughly against mine. She disappeared in a hallway to the left, and I saw Severus's friends watch her go, look both ways, and follow her.

"Um… Severus, what are your friends doing following Mary?" I asked.

He cleared his throat, and looked very uncomfortable. "Er, Lily, I would just leave them be. It's fine," he said.

"I don't think it is," I said, and hurried towards where they went. I heard Severus calling my name anxiously, but I ignored him. The way Severus avoided making eye contact made it seem that he was hiding something from me.

I rounded the corner, and I saw Mary on the floor gathering her papers that were scattered on the floor, some in pieces. She was sniffling, and I could tell she was crying.

"Mary! What's wrong?" I asked, getting on my knees to help.

She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes and said, "Those two bullies pushed me up against a wall and ripped up all my notes! Lily, they were Severus's friends. How could you? How could you be friends with someone who hangs out with them?" she asked me.

I stared at her, not really sure how to answer. Severus is friends with people who would do that? And how was I friends with Severus? How could I?

Those three words circled in my head all throughout the day, and finally I saw Severus walking the hallways. I started toward him, my anger bubbling up to the surface.

"Hey! You! I need to talk to you!" I snapped as I made my way towards him, cornering him.

"Hey Lil-" he greeted me, but stopped as soon as he saw my expression. He shamefully looked down, while I stared at him.

"You're friends with them? You're still friends with them even if they bully people?" I said, flabbergasted.

"I'm not in Gryffindor, okay? I can't stand up to people like you, that's why I'm in Slytherin! I'm a coward, and you're not, so I don't even know why you're friends with me!" he snapped, finally looking up to meet my eyes.

I took a step backward, seeing something unfamiliar in his eyes, and suddenly I felt smaller in some strange way. As soon as he said that, he started apologizing to me. I just stood there as he tried to make it up to me, and I backed away down the hallway. I blinked, and then started running down the hallway, leaving Severus there alone.

I thought those three words again as I ran to my dormitory.

How could I?


End file.
